


The Uzumaki Survivors

by Gravatea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Ninja, Uzumaki - Freeform, Uzushiogakure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: In the midst of Uzushiogakure's destruction, a pair of Uzumaki siblings escape the carnage. An OC bio set in an AU where Uzushiogakure's destruction wasn't quite total. The second sibling belongs to a friend of mine, AnimeJeff95.Be warned: The precise time frame of the attack had to be estimated based on the time frame of the Third Shinobi World War.





	The Uzumaki Survivors

Name: Uzumaki, Fumeko (Last, First)

Age: 20-21 (Naruto), 24-25 (Shippūden)

Sex: Female

Clan Status: Yes (Uzumaki)

Occupation: Shinobi

Affiliation: Uzushiogakure (formerly), Konohagakure, Uzumaki Clan

Rank: Jōnin

Epithet: The Red Dragon of Konoha

Academy Graduation Age: 11

Chūnin Promotion Age: 13

Skills/Abilities

Elements: Wind, Fire (Affinity)

Highly skilled at Fūinjutsu

Fire Ninjutsu Prodigy

Master of the Uzumaki Taijutsu Style (Taken from [this fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10723816/1/Uzumaki-Naruko-To-the-Victor-the-Spoils-V2), give it a read if you want)

Uses Wind Release to enhance her Fire Release techniques

____________________________________

Main Techniques:

Sealing Technique: Altered Time (A technique that slows the perception of time of the marked target, offering the victim a perception delay of up to 5 seconds when applied by a master of the technique. Requires physical contact to mark the target.)

Uzumaki Art: Wind Release: Explosive Formation (A technique of her own creation wherein she lays a trap using explosive tags created with Uzumaki seals [making them more effective than standard tags], and lures the enemy into the trap, setting off a chakra infused explosion. She then uses Wind Release to fuel the explosion, making it even more deadly.)

[Shadow Clone Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique)

[Body Flicker Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique)

[Body Replacement Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique)

[Dust Cloud Ignition Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Dust_Cloud_Ignition_Technique) (With Karada, can be used solo, but is not as effective)

[Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Dragon_Fire_Technique)

[Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Bullet)

[Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Flame_Bullet) (Her signature attack)

[Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Great_Fireball_Technique)

[Wind Release: Gale Palm](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Gale_Palm)

Databook:

Part I:

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 2

Intelligence: 3

Strength: 3

Speed: 2.5

Stamina: 5

Hand Seals: 2.5

Total: 26

___________

Part II:

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 3

Strength: 4

Speed: 3.5

Stamina: 5

Hand Seals: 4

Total: 31

__________

Part III:

Ninjutsu: 5

Taijutsu: 4.5

Genjutsu: 2.5

Intelligence: 3.5

Strength: 4

Speed: 3.5

Stamina: 5

Hand Seals: 4

Total: 32

____________________________________

Seven years old when Uzushiogakure was destroyed, Fumeko and her brother, Karada, managed to escape the attack with only the clothes on their backs and a couple of scrolls detailing Uzumaki techniques. She managed to acquire a boat ride for the two of them to the mainland of the Land of Fire a few days after the attack.

Having been trained in the Uzumaki techniques since the age of 5, she drew on her knowledge of the basic Shinobi techniques (what little she knew) and kept her and her brother alive until they managed to wander into Konoha, where they were accepted as citizens. Protecting her brother, witnessing the attack, and making their way to Konoha fostered a fierce maternal instinct and a deep sense of responsibility. These events also traumatized her to an extent, and to this day she still has nightmares of the attack on her former village. though they are much less frequent than they were.

Fumeko graduated after a few years in the academy, where she proved to be a prodigy with Fire Release techniques, and was promoted to Chūnin two years later, becoming a Jōnin shortly before Naruto's graduation.  Later, During Pain's attack on Konoha, she was among those targeted by the Human Path, subsequently dying when he removed her soul. She was later revived due to Nagato's "[Rinne Rebirth](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Outer_Path_%E2%80%94_Samsara_of_Heavenly_Life_Technique)" technique.

During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Fumeko and her brother were both assigned to the [First Division](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/First_Division), with Fumeko being placed in the sub-division of those who specialized in Fire Release.

____________________________________

_"She was your typical kid, but that day changed her. That plus the aftermath... Combined, both effectively ended her childhood. Sometimes I wonder how she would've turned out if the attack hadn't happened."_


End file.
